


It's Always Gonna Be

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: D4 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy is very confused, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><i>Jealous</i>, rang a little sing-song tone in his head. Jealous of what? Being left out of the group? When Matt and Karen were hanging out together, he was off hailing a cab through the rain? He couldn't be a third wheel forever, and yet... he was <i>so </i>used to spending time with Matt.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Otherwise known as: Foggy Nelson might be a little bi-curious at the <i>least</i>. He refuses to admit it.<hr/><p><br/>Compliant (ish?) with <i>Penny and Dime</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> /shrugs/
> 
> Note you probably will never get any Foggy/Matt from me, because I like their bromance, but I _definitely_ feel like there's more going on in Foggy's head than he will admit regarding his sexuality, not that he would say so. (And I mean, have you _looked_ at Matt Murdock? Um. Hello? xD)
> 
> I do not own _Daredevil_. Thanks for reading!

He wasn't even certain of what he had said. It was just... one moment, he was standing outside with Matt, and they were both gazing into the bar, and somehow, the next moment, he was walking away, sprinting through the rain with a newspaper over his head, and he'd left Karen and Matt alone.

 _Alone_. _Together_. Who knew what sorts of... things that would cause.

No, truly, Foggy was happy for them. Happy for Matt, who looked at Karen like she was the very center of his universe, looked at her like she was the sun in his world. (And Foggy wasn't by any means an expert on this sort of thing, but he was pretty sure that Karen felt the same way about Matt, too.) Matt deserved to be happy, over all this stuff with Daredevil, and Fisk, and now this Punisher guy... yeah, the guy deserved some happiness in his life. Karen, too.

So then, what, Foggy wondered, shaking the newspaper uselessly as he came to a stop under an awning, was with the weird feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, that strange feeling that he got sometimes that he could never quite place. Something like being left out, except... this wasn't second grade, and this wasn't getting picked for kickball last. This was his best friend and his best friend's potential girlfriend... okay so what if he had liked Karen to begin with, things had changed, and it wasn't that, it was just...

Well, he didn't know.

He wanted Karen to be happy just as much as he wanted Matt to be. He wanted her to be happy and if it was with another guy? That was fine. They were amicable. They had never really... _been_ anything to begin with. So... yeah.

It wasn't Karen.

 _Jealous_ , rang a little sing-song tone in his head. Jealous of what? Being left out of the group? When Matt and Karen were hanging out together, he was off hailing a cab through the rain? He couldn't be a third wheel forever, and yet... he was _so_ used to spending time with Matt. Ever since college, right? They'd been together since then, through college, through L &Z, and now, Nelson and Murdock. And maybe Daredevil was mucking up those plans a little more than usual, but, hey. He still got to spend each day, mostly, with Matt. They were best friends, of course he was a little unhappy to be left out.

But it wasn't exactly _that_ , either.

 _Jealous!_ The sing-song tone in his voice wasn't whispering now; it was screaming, and Foggy scowled as he stared out the window in the cab that he had hailed. No, it wasn't like _that_. He wasn't jealous of that impending relationship... no. Because if he wasn't jealous because Matt was getting Karen, it had to be because Karen was getting _Matt_ , and... no. That was a totally illogical conclusion.

Made no sense.

None, whatsoever.

Foggy groaned a little. Okay, maybe it was a tiny bit that. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. It was a perfectly healthy man crush. Every guy had one of those, right? The whole, who would you go gay for if you were gay? Not to say that Foggy's was Matt Murdock, but. Matt was... you know... pretty hot. Objectively speaking. Purely objectively speaking.

He sank a little down in the back of the cab. Right, because you took your harmless little man crush and fantisized about what kissing him would be like, wondered how to say _I like you, buddy_ without actually saying _I like you, buddy_. Every guy with a guy crush definitely got little butterflies whenever said guy crush locked strong fingers around your elbow, or when he smiled in that blinding sort of way of his. And every guy with a man crush _definitely_ felt so damn guilty about it, yeah.

Sure.

Screw it.

He wasn't thinking about this.

Just like always, he was putting the lid back on this box because _no way_ was anything going to change between them. Things had already changed enough, because of Daredevil, and Foggy wasn't going to jeopardize what he had now with Matt just for the sake of some silly feelings. He could keep quiet, and he could keep face. He was good at that.

Matt would be happy with Karen, and Karen would be happy with Matt, and Foggy would be happy just to be around both of them. That was all. No third wheel. No awkward feelings for your best friend. Nothing. He was fine, it was fine, they were all fine, nothing _weird_ was going on.

... He'd need a few more shots of tequila when he got home. Yep, that was happening.

 


End file.
